


Hips and Hearts

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Town Roxas has been having dreams, and they're not about Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 11/12/2206 on my fanfiction.net account, and I'm crossposting it here because I think that it's still cute. And not terrible, despite being 9 years old.

Roxas woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily. He had had that dream again. Between the broken memories of a familiar looking boy named Sora who traveled the worlds with a giant key, he would occasionally have a different dream. It was always the same: blurred at the edges and muffled, but he didn't need to see it.

It was a dream of _feeling_. Roxas couldn't explain it, really, rather than to say that he _felt_ the dream instead of seeing it. It was a mix of want and need, bruised lips and hips brushing, crushing, crashing...it was a yearn for hearts that he didn't understand and yet it all made perfect sense. He could feel liquid green eyes staring at him, a flash of red hair, a whisper of a name on his lips.

And then he would awaken and it would begin to fade, hiding in the corners of his mind. Roxas desperately grasped at the last wisps of the dream, but it was always too late. It was a doomed memory, never to come clearly to light.


End file.
